what really happened in peter pan returned to neverland?
by loiseiceflame13
Summary: What if hook didn't take jane? what if there was a 13 year old girl in the sack instead? Crap summary but good story:) R&R PeterpanxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** hey, this is m first fanfic so please be nice:) xxx**

**Disclaimer: don't own peter pan only own louise.**

***Prologue***

**Hello my name is louise I Live with my mother wendy, my younger sister jane she's 10, ad my younger brother daniel who is 3. I'm the oldest at 13 and I don't belive in peter pan... Well I didn't until it happened... **

**Any way a breif description of myself. I have hair that is multicolourd in the light and is waist length eyes that change with my mood.I'm 5'9 with an hour glass figure and some say I developed very well.**

**Anyway this is a story about me and how I was taken to neverland**


	2. Chapter 1-faith, trust, pixie dust?

A/N: hey so this is my first chapter and I would like to thank charmspirit for being my first reveiwer :D and by the way it's going to be my OC who goes to never land not jane and she's 13 and so Is peter sorry for the mix upx_x.

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC

Enjoy!

~Chapter1-Faith, trust, pixie dust?~

Louise's POV:

" Mother, I don't know why you fill his head with those silly stories" jane said and I nodded in agreement.

" But there not silly girls there..." Mother was cut off my the door knocking.

"Take care of danny will you?" she said and she gave daniel my little brother to me. I looked at her curiously.

"Go on

I'll be right there". She said so me and jane took daniel upstairs to bed.

*scene skip*

"FAITH, TRUST, PIXI DUST! MOTHER THOSE ARE JUST WORDS FROM YOUR STORIES THEY DON'T MEAN ANYTHING!" Jane screamed. We had just found out that we where being evacuated tomorrow and we promised dad that we would stay here I don't really mind but jane is a different story.

"Yes they do, peter pan says they'll make you fly." We all turned around to see daniel with his peter pan doll in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other.

"Daniel, story time is over! Look!, it's a war peter pan isn't real and people don't fly!" I said sternly ripping open the curtains this was ridiculous!

"they do too!" Daniel said to me his bottom lip shaking.

"oh come on daniel grow up!" Jane said walking over to him. I thought she was going to slap him so I went to go after her but nana two stopped me from going by biting the end of my thigh length night dress. I stopped and watched in horror as she stormed up to him.

"Jane!" Mother tried to get her attention but she stomped right past her.

"It's a lode of childish nonsense!"Jane yelled in his face I let out a breath I hadn't realised I wasn't holding. Nana two had let go of me by this point.

" You're lying! Both of you!" Daniel shouted storming out of the room.

"Jane, louise how could you treat your brother that way!" Mother yelled. And walked away from us.

"You think your very grown up.."Mother started. Well hello I am 13 I shouldn't believe in peter pan anymore!

"But you have a great deal to learn" she finished of glaring before walking to her own room.

Nana two walked past us and out the room behind her.

Jane left to go to her own room while I slammed my room door and slid to the floor crying.

I looked at my old doll that jane had taken her anger out on before and picked it up and slipped my cardigan on as well. I walked over to the window and looked up at the second star to the right and straight on till morning and smiled. I looked at the window next to mine and saw mother and daniel looking up at it as well. I smiled and then looked down at the fire engine's below trying to put out a fire and my smile dropped instantly. I closed the window and sat on the window seat.

"Peter pan.. pixie dust.. Childish nonsense!" I cried and threw it back on the floor and lay down on the window seat and cried and cried and cried myself to sleep.

R&R:)

Louiseiceflame13


	3. ch 2 arriving in neverland

A/N: so this is chapter 2 :) there are going to be flash backs in this chapter and ** Is when the flash backs start.

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC

Enjoy!

*Chapter 2-arriving in never land and meeting peter pan*

Louise's POV:

I woke up slowly to hear my window clicking open and a shadow throwing them open. My eyes shot open wide as I jolted up and spun in my seat to look at the window.

"It must have been my imagination..." I thought aloud.

I heard a creak behind me I gasped and flicked my eyes to the side to see what It was I saw a red jacket.

"Hello...Wendy..." A deep and raspy voice said when i gasped again and looked around to see the evil smirk of captain hook. I was about to scream when I felt a gag go around my mouth.

"My apologise miss" a fat man no taller than jane whispered and shoved a sack over my head.

I struggled to get lose but to no avail. I was about to get free when I heard the bomb shelter sirens going off 'daniel...,mum...,jane...' I thought and then I struggled harder to get free I wanted to save them.

"CUSRES! BRING HER DOWN!" I heard hook bark.

I struggled and struggled but never got even close to getting out.

"Hurry smee!" Hook yelled to him.

I felt him grab the sack I reacted by kicking my foot out and hitting something I hoped it was smee. When I heard a promising ouch from him I knew I had struck gold.

"Oh come on now don't fuss!" Smee tried to calm me down it didn't work if anything I struggled harder.

I was being thrown from pirate to pirate when then after the 3rd time o hit the deck...literally.

"CAST OFF, YA MANGY DOGS!" I heard hook bellow.

I felt movement then I thought of mother's story earlier on when we where in the shelter.

**The jolly rodger lifted into the sky** I thought.

I heard a screeching from below me and hook gasp.

"HOIST ANCHOR!" He screamed.

I heard smashes and crashes and then the bombs started going off. Then I heard plane engine's.

Then the ship turned and I saw light I was out I looked behind me and saw big ben.

"Oh my gosh!" I said but it was muffled so nobody could understand.

There was a pirate next to me who heard me mutter and shoved my head back in the bag. I heard big ben go off and fade into the distance. It was silent until there was an explosion of sound different voices blended together like an argument battling for dominance.

Then it all stopped. Just like that it all stopped. Then the boat tipped and went down.

"LAND HO!" I heard a pirate from behind shout.

I started to struggle again when I heard hook by my side.

"I've got a little surprise for you peter pan." He said with mirth in his voice. And then he walked away I noticed a hole in the side of my bag I looked out and saw never land.

The ship dipped even lower.

"DROP THE MAINSAILS!" I heard a pirate call.

I felt a jolt then a splash we must have hit the water.

"PREPARE TO DROP ANCHOR!" I heard another pirate say. I noticed that hook was next to me again.

" This is simply perfect!" I heard him laugh. What was perfect?

" Yes,me smee, with wendy as bait..." WAIT he thought I was Wendy and that means I'm bait!

"We shall lure peter pan to his doom!" I heard him laugh again. Oh no if he thinks I'm gonna be bait he can think again!

"Summon the beast" I heard him say while I heard metal hit wood must have been his hook.

" Yes, sir, captain, right away!" Smee sounded waay to happy to do that.

" Oh yo ho ho another plan to try and capture peter pan" smee sang and as he went I heard yelps hisses and ow's

"Captain hook's a brilliant man who else could think of the perfect crime and bumble and fumble it every time" he finished I giggled at the last bit hood didn't seem to agree.

"SMEE!" He bellowed.

I heard a thud and smee say woah as something hit the ocean. I was picked up, I heard hook yell at his crew. "SET THE BAIT!"

I was dangled over the ocean. I was scared and it didn't help when I heard a loud growling come from underneath me.

I started to thrash about even more.

Hook's POV:

"Make no doubt smee that wretched will be but a notch in me scabbard" I announced proudly as I replaced my hat. It was stolen from my hands.

"Only in your dreams hook!" I heard the dreaded voice of...

"PAN!" I yelled. Nobody steals my hat!

I saw him rip through my sail and fly through the hole laughing in my face! he cut up my hat.

" I didn't know a cod fish could talk dod you tinker bell?" He mocked.

The bloody fairy laughed.

I'd had just about enough of this!

"BLAST HIM!" I bellowed.

" Take your best shot captain!" He said pulling faces.

Strike one...

Went flying trough his legs.

"Come on! You're gonna have to do better than that, boy!" He mocked as he ran in circles around my other sail.

Strike two...

Went through his legs and the sail I'll get smee to fix It later.

He flew near one of the pirates in the rigging and was swung at.

Swing one... Miss

"Woah!" He said shocked then he smirked.

Swing two... Another miss.

"Uh-uh-uh!" He said waggling his finger at him.

Swing three... Oh dear.

"Three strike's and you're out!" He said.

And strike three...

Hit the pirate in the rigging pan stepped to the side and watched as the pirate came flying back and into the cannon.

I give up!

I rolled my eyes at his childishness and then remembered my plan.

"Come down here,boy. I've a little something for you" I said as sweetly as I could.

He was swinging on the line of the bait.

" A present for me? Aw, you really shouldn't have" he said lying across it like it was a window seat!

" Call it a token of me affection" I said and turned so he wouldn't see the smile on my face.

"you see, it is a certain friend of yours" I said snapping my sward against my hook for empathise.

I could tell he was curious.

"Who?" He asked.

" Aha Wendy" I grinned.

Louise' POV:

"Aha Wendy" hook laughed.

Oh no I was in deep trouble now.

"WENDY?!" Peter yelled.

So it is true mother did come to never land hope her welcoming was better than mine...

"LET HER GO! HOOK! YOU BLACK-HEARTED SCOUDREL!" Peter bellowed. I heard the clash of swards they must be fighting over me naaw!

"You want her? HA!" I heard a thump and a groan from peter.

"Well, go and get her!" Hook laughed as I started to drop.

I screamed and then I hit water and was being hit ny tentacles.

Then I heard another splash. Peter? Hook? I don't know as long as I'm out of the water I heard a plop and all the tentacles where

Gone I felt a pair of strong arms rap around my and lifted me bridal style out of the water.

When I was lifted I stayed still then I heard the pirates chanting "hook,hook,hook!" The cheered and stomped.

"Thank you, thank you. I was good wasn't I?" Hook was boasting.

Then I heard a cockerel call and I knew it was peter carrying me but I still didn't move.

" Did you miss me, captain!" He asked innocently.

I would have laughed but I didn't want to give myself away.

" How did you escape the beast!? Hook asked bewildered.

Actually how did he escape the beast?

I heard shimmering tinker bell I bet. Then I hear something coming out the water. Now I know how he escaped tinker bell had made the beast fly. Clever thought actually.

Then I heard a gulp and a crash and then a yum come from the beast.

" Now, now stay away!" Hook screamed.

I heard popping noises.

" No! No,no,no!" Hook screamed again.

*scene skip*

I felt peter's chest shake with laughter and after a few seconds in felt air rush through the sack.

Now I was getting impatient.

"Easy does it, wendy" I heard peter laugh. I felt the ground beneath me and was ready to strike at any time.

"You should of seen the look in hook's face when i-" he had untied the sack and as soon as he did my fist connected with his face IT HURT! He yelped and the sack came off me I stood up kissing my fist. What is he made of? ROCKS! I looked down and saw a face it flew towards me I was shocked so I backed away while he pointed at me before I knew what had happened I was falling off the rock I screeched but felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me back no sooner had i got my balance back they left. I felt sad from the lack of body heat plus I was freezing in this night dress.

"Peter pan?" I asked.

He rubbed his jaw a bit angry that I punched him.

"Well, you're sure not wendy!" He exclaimed holding his cheek.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming then I saw light in front of me I opened my eyes and blinked twice and then I saw a fairy.

"Tinker bell?" I asked she examined me and she did not look happy at what she saw. she flew away. And then it hit me.

"Oh I get it I'm dreaming you're not real."

R&R:D new chapter up tomorrow

Louiseiceflame13 x


	4. Chapter 3-no, no, no and NO!

A/N: hey this is chapter 3 :)

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC.

WARNING!: there will be tears in this chapter.

Enjoy!

~Chapter 3- no, no, no, and NO!~

Peter's POV:

" Oh I get it I'm dreaming you're not real" she said that confused me.

But I had no time to ask her what she was talking about because hook's cannon 'long tom' went off.

"Look out!" I said as I shoved her out the way.

"HEY! YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING PIP SQUEAK! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Hook bellowed shaking his hook in the air.

"Come get me ya old cod fish!" I yelled back.

Tinker bell blew a raspberry at hook and I laughed and grabbed the strange girl.

"come one we better fly out of here." I said as I threw her in the air and caught her on my back and flew off before the cannon got me.

"So if your not wendy who are you?" I asked with her struggling to keep her balance.

"I'm her eldest daughter louise! Or lou!" She yelled.

Wow Wendy had children of her own that hurt a bit but oh well maybe louise will want to stay.

"Well if your wendy's daughter your gonna love it here!" I said flying towards the never land rainbow.

I pulled her hand and dipped it in the rainbow I looked at her better now that she didn't punch me. She was a lot like wendy only she had multicoloured hair and her eyes where green. She looked at me and smiled I smiled back and flew her through the rainbow now we where multicoloured. I flew into skull rock.

I was holding her by her arms now as we went through the cave as if she was flying us and not me then I flipped us around again. She had her arms around my neck I had that warm feeling again like when I pulled her back onto the rock. strange. We went over the ocean I pulled her under me again so she could see the flying fish.

Now we where at the indian encampment we flew round the totem pole and tink got sick.

We where in mermaid lagoon now hopefully nothing bad will happen. I had louise by her arms and her feet where gliding against the water like she was walking on It.

I was about to fly up again when louise was ripped out my arms. I saw the girls where going to try and drown her so I flew back and soured away with her.

We where by the hide out now and I just wanted to spend some more time with her so I threw her and she landed on my knees trying to keep her balance.

"Hey this is great you can stay here forever." I said aloud the next thing I knew she was hurtling towards the ground screaming. I laughed and so did tink but then she called for help so I zoomed past her and caught her on my back again.

" She did that on purpose!" Louise said annoyed.

" Aw, she's just jealous. All girls get like that around me" I said puffing my chest out a bit.

" Oh really how nice for youuuuu!" Louise yelped as we went down to hang mans tree.

I dropped her into the slide and went through the fly in entrance.

By the time I had got in louise was flying towards me I caught her bridal style her hair was all puffed up.

" Hahaha bet that was fun huh?" I asked she shook her head and I put her down.

"LOST BOYS FALL IN!" I called and six boys came tumbling in hanging by there feet.

"Oh, careful your going to fall!" Louise said as she went to go and help tootles down but he jumped on her and she fell backwards and onto my bed tootles on her head spinning on a hat clapping.

"SOUND OFF!" I commanded.

"Slightly"

"Nibs"

"The twins" they said in unison

"OW!...cubby" he said as he hit the floor head first.

"And that's tooltes" slightly said as everyone else pointed at him.

Louise's POV:

he ran off me onto my stomach and back to peter and the boys. They all spat on their hands and had one big high five.

"Ew!" I whispered to my self shaking my head.

"Boys, this is jane." Peter said introducing me posing as if he'd conquered me.

"She's gonna stay here and be out new mother..." Peter said.

"And tell us stories." Peter finished.

"I'm not- what do you mean by-" I was cut off by peter saying that I'm going to be their mother and now by the lost boys who at this moment in time are bounding towards me.

"YEA! STORIES!" They all shouted as they jumped at me.

"Tell us stories! come on!" They said all trying to get at me tootles was the first one and then they all piled on top of me.

"Solder down!" I said as I managed to get all the boys off me.

I sat up and tootles was crawling all over me.

"Um, actually, I'm afraid I'm not very good at telling stories." I confessed grabbing tootles and holding him at arms length.

"Ah, that's okay we're not very good at listening to stories." Cubby said while nibs shot a toy arrow that hit a bucket that fell off its hook and hit cubby on the head. Then the twins came and ran off of cubbie's head and made his bear hood go all funny.

"I know. Let's play a game instead" nibs said as If he had just got an 'A' in an exam.

"RED ROVER, RED ROVER!" The twins said as they jumped up and down.

"Nah, something else" slightly said as he put his head down to think.

"Let's play the 'no more hitting cubby on the head' game." Cunny said as he put the bucket on his head and crossed his arms. Nibs gave him a look saying 'uh-hu?' And jumped over to him and hit the bucket so that it went right over his head covering his face.

"Hey, how about a treasure hunt?"

Peter said as he sat up from his 'thrown'

"Good idea!" Nibs exclaimed as everyone else was saying "yeah! A treasure hunt!"

"I hid it really good this time" peter boasted as he slid his hat over his bright emerald eyes... WAIT did I just think that! This is too weird for me remember I'm only dreaming.

"You guys will never find it!" He said with a confident laugh.

"Sure we will!" Cubby grunted as he fell over and the bucket smashing off the floor.

The next second I'm being skipped around by the lost boys with a course "yeah!" "rubies!" "diamonds!" "treasure!" "Yeah, come on!" "Come on jane!" And "let's go!" It all came at me like a bomb and I won't have It.

"NO!" I said as all the boys screeched to a halt in one big clustered pile.

"No, no, no, and no!" I looked at the twins first then nibs and slightly, cubby and lastly I held out tootles and said my final no.

He gave me a dirty look and stuck his tong out at me. I got a flash of daniel in him and I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes.

"You remind me of someone I know." I said as tootles titled his head to the left I don't know if he saw my tears but I think he did cause of the pity look he gave me.

"Ohh!" I said feeling the tears getting stronger as I pulled tootles towards me and hugged him.

I put him down and turned around so they couldn't see my broken look.

"I have to go home" I said as I walked away down a tunnel.

The last things I heard where

"What's the matter with her?" from cubby an "I don't know. she acts kinda like a...grown-up" from peter and an"EWW!" From the rest of the boys I couldn't take any more I ran the rest of the way with tears flowing down my face.

*scene skip*

Peter's POV:

I was confused there was a raft, a box of bananas, two oars and ten coconuts.

"Tink what is she doing?" I asked tink who shrugged in reply.

" It looks like she's leaving." I said as I watched her with curiosity.

From the corner of my eye I saw tink wave and signal me to leave with her but I'm fascinated with the thing in her hand. I felt tink pull on my shirt and I batted her away.

"SHH!" I said as I flew closer.

"Half-dozen bananas. Check. Ten coconuts. Check. Two oars-" I heard her say as I got closer but I scared her when I flew up behind her.

"Hey, jane" I said happily.

"Ah!" She screamed at the sight of me.

"How come you want to go home so bad?" I asked out of pure curiosity not like I wanted her to stay or anything. I stole one of her coconuts and hid it behind my back smiling at her as she picked up her oars.

"I have to get back to my family" she said.

"Why"

"Well, um, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" I asked rolling the coconut down my arm to her she grabed it out my hand and I felt her skin touch mine and felt shocks of electricity going up my arm. I never felt this with wendy.

"If you must know, we had a fight" she said taking the coconut off me.

"Why?" I asked sitting in the air and then lying on my elbow as if I was on a bed.

"Oh" she said rolling her eyes I waited patiently for her answer and as I waited I stole one one of her banana's and floated back to her and behind her.

" I told my little brother you weren't real." She said picking up three coconuts and carrying them towards the raft.

"WHAT!? Why?" I asked as I dropped to the floor and picked my self up again.

She sighed.

"Well, oh, I don't know!" She said exasperated.

"But I have to get back and set things right." She said proudly walking away with the coconuts.

"Why?" I asked floating upside down in front of her.

"Because! That's why!" She yelled dropping the coconuts and walking under me. I floated back down ad watched her go to the shore line mad that she wanted to leave so much. Was there something wrong with me? Tink? The lost boys? Didn't she like us? As I thought all this I watched her closely and saw her fold her arms over her chest and sigh deeply and let out a sob slumping her shoulders forward.

Now I know why she misses her family I felt bad for her. I sighed and rubbed my upper arm awkwardly.

"Well, you know, you can't get home that way." I pointed out by she seemed determined.

"I- I've got to try." She whispered in a voice that almost broke me. Why? I don't know. Then she wiped her eyes I didn't know she had cried.

She smiled at me but I knew it wasn't real.

"Well..." She said turning to me now.

"Goodbye." She said sticking her hand out towards me. I looked at It and hesitantly he'll my hand out to hers like her hand would bite me.

She took a firm grip of it and shook it I was shocked but not at the hand shake I felt the shocks again this was really weird.

" It was nice meeting you, peter pan." She said. I felt my heart lift for a moment but then I stopped why am I feeling this way bout her? I thought to myself.

"duty calls" she chirped as I stared at my hand.

I looked up and she already had her back to me.

She tied a flag to the top of her raft and pushed off grunting. As she stepped onto the boat she held her head up her waist length hair flowing behind her she looked beautiful and nobody has ever made me feel like this before not even wendy. She sailed off but she sprung a leak and another and another

"Oh no!" She said as she climbed to the top of the raft balanced for a second and then dropped into the sea. At first I thought she wasn't going to come back up but then she came back up on a box and lay there.

Part of me felt happy that she didn't go home but the other part of me felt bad and wanted to help her. I made up my mind and flew over to her.

"you okay?" I asked her gently.

" I just want to go home" she said her voice breaking a bit.

That hurt I didn't want her to go home but I'm going to help her.

"Wekk, you know, the only way out of here is to fly." I said smiling softly at her.

"Come on. I'll show you how." I said as I grabed her under arms and pulled her out of the water to help her try and fly.

A/N: sorry for the late update my computer crashed and so did my phone:( I promise I'll update tomorrow.

a few questions to answer in your reveiws

Is peter getting feelings for louise?

Is tink going to try and do her in like wendy?

Will louise want to go home?

Will hook ever give up on hunting peter pan?

WILL I EVER GET MY CHICKEN!?

R&R:)

Louiseiceflame13


	5. Chapter 4-it's a bet!

A/N: hey sorry about the mess up with the names in the last chapter it was meant to be louise not janex_x so this is chapter 4 now and this is going to be a bet between louise and peter ;). And just thought you'd like to know that I'm going to be writing a slightly x OC and a nibs x OC soon:D

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC.

Enjoy!

*Chapter 4-it's a bet!*

Louise's POV:

I'd dried off by this point and peter had put me down for a bit and we walked.

"Louise?" Peter turned to me and asked.

"What?" I asked looking at the sky curious as to how there are stars visible in the sky while the sun Is out. I wasn't looking where I was going and walked right into peter.

"Sorry" I whispered with my head down. He laughed and waved it off.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you what a kiss is" he said getting back onto the subject.

I stopped abruptly in my tracks and spun around to look at him to find him inches away from my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked him leaning away a little bit.

"This is how wendy did it the first time she leaned in but tink stopped her."He said to me innocently.

"Um, well, yea, this is right but it's only right if the person wants to kiss you."I said.

"...do you want to kiss me?" He asked. I didn't know what to say to that I've been asking my self that ever since I met him and I just don't know...

"Well, um, i- I don't know" I whispered shrugging my shoulders.

He smiled at me.

"I bet I can make u want to stay in never land" he said smiling at me.

The lost boys where with us now and where asking peter what was going on and he told the boys obviously they where on his side.

"I'll tell ya what let's make this a bet yeah?" I asked him all the boys wooped and peter agreed.

"If you can make me want to stay in never land then I'll do whatever you want..." The boys all cheered and peter grinned cheekily.

"...BUT! If you can't then you have to come to the mainland and tell my mother you never liked her." I said.

The boys gasped and peter gave me a dark look then he gave me and evil smile.

"Okay then. BUT! If I win this and you do want to stay in never land you have to kiss me." He said low in my ear so the boys couldn't hear it. I shivered and nodded my agreement.

"Sh-shake on it then" I said my voice trembling a bit.

He smiled a victorious smile like he had already won the bet.

We shook hands and we set off again for my first flying lesson.

A/N: so what do you think of my own twist of the story? Tell me in reviews please speaking of witch I only have 3 reviews:( I need more people please!:'( or my life Is over.

R&R:)

Louiseiceflame13


	6. Chapter 5-flying lesson gone wrong part1

** A/N: hey, this is chapter 5:) thing are getting a little heated up in this chaptr;)**

**disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC**

Enjoy!

~Chapter 5-flying lesson gone wrong (part 1)~

Peter's POV:

Louise got tired of walking so I picked her up and walked with the boys she fell asleep half way there.

"Peter are you okay you look...uncomfortable?" Slightly pointed out the boys grunted and nodded there agreement.

"Yea, I'm fine...hehe" I laughed nervously.

She shifted in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and cuddled into the crook of my neck. I took in a sharp breath and tried not to groan. I heard the boys snicker behind me i gave them the best dirty look I could muster up.

It worked the kept quiet and I tried to stop myself from shivering as her light breath hit my neck.

*10 minuets later*

"Hey wake up we're nearly there" I shook her gently as her eyes fluttered open.

"Okay but I ain't walking" she said firmly.

Louise's POV:

When we got there peter picked me up by my arms and flew to the top of a hill like mountain. I could hear the boys muttering below us.

"Oh, no, peter. I really don't think this is going to wo-" I didn't get to finish as he dumped me at the top.

I crawled to the edge and looked down. And bloody hell it was a long drop. I sighed annoyed.

"This is ridiculous! I can't fly!" I said to peter lying down in the air mocking me.

"Well, of course you can't but I can!" He said puffing his chest out a bit as he lay down in the air pushing his hat over his head.

"I guess I'm just smarter than you." He boasted.

Why the little! Grr! I rolled my eyes and played It cool.

"I highly doubt that." I retorted in my sweetest voice.

He flew closer to me.

"Braver" he said proudly.

I snorted indignantly.

"Right!" I said sarcastically.

He flew even closer was he trying to kiss me?

He stuck his arm up with tinker bell on it and flexed his arm muscles.

"Stronger!" He said thinking he's won. I'll admit though he is pretty strong...WAIT now's not the time to ogle peter pan...not like I would anyway.

"Oh yeah, that's it" I laughed sarcastically. As I flipped my hair out my eyes.

He got closer to me he was inches away from my face now.

"Well, then it must be my good looks" he whispered.

I gulped a bit and flicked my eyes to his lips and then back up again.

"Or maybe you're full of hot air" I laughed as he floated past me and fell off the edge of the cliff.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

I lay on my side with my arms propping me up.

"Look, anybody can do it" peter said floating up in front of me.

"Tink?" He asked the flying yellow ball. She nodded and flew over the lost boys.

"Yeah! All it takes is faith..." Nibs pointed out as they all flew into the air.

"Trust" peter said in my ear making me shiver.

"And, uh, something else." Cubby said floating upside down thinking hard.

"Pixie dust?" I turned from looking at peter floating over me to cubby and then back to peter.

"That's it!" Cubby exclaimed. I looked over to him he shot up and bumped into nibs, nibs went flying and hit a tree branch that bounced him back down into cubby. Nibs glared at him and they all floated back to the ground.

"Okay, tink, let her have it" peter said.

But tinker bell stapmed her foot and crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"Tiink" peter said warning her.

" She stamped again and turned away from peter fully.

Peter went up to her ear and sighed dramatically

"Gosh, Tink, if she can't fly home, I'll guess she'll ha e to move in with us" he said making her snap to attention. She narrowed her eyes at me and give me a full dose of pixie dust. by the time she had finished I sneezed her away from me.

She flew towards peter who was lounging in the air she went through his legs, hit a tree bounced off it, spun tootles around, bounced off the twins heads nine times, flew into nibs hood, into cubby's bum and into a tree. All the boys erupted with laughter but I saw tinker bell go red with anger.

Peter flew back up to me with a sly grin oh god this won't be good...

Hooks' POV:

We followed the childrens laughs and looked up to see pan in the girls ear

"Okay, louise." He said so everyone could hear it.

"Don't even think about it!" She warned him following him in a circle.

"Ready or not-" he said and kicked her off the cliff! Hot's fish! Did he want to kill her!

She fell hurtling and screaming to the ground with all the boys scrambling to catch her. Saying "I got her!" Me and smee(hey that rhymes :D) watched as she fell trought the circle of boys and into the ground.

The fat bear turned around and looked at the rest of the little imbecile's.

"I thought you said you got her" he said pointing in both directions meekly.

I watched as her head popped out of the ground.

"Oh, how will I ever get home" she said.

I grinned maliciously.

" So, the girl can't fly, yet she wants to go home" I said aloud to smee I turned to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Smee, do you know what this means?" I asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Six more weeks of winter?" He asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes and threw him to the ground.

" NO, you imbecile!" I said.

I looked back at the children and told him what it meant.

"We'll get the treasure AND the boy." I said as I left the bushes.

A/N: ooooo peter's getting foxy with louise ey?;) and hook's hatching is plan what will happen next.

R&R:)

Louiseiceflame13 x


	7. Chapter 6-flying lesson gone wrong part2

A/N: hey this is chapter 6:) in this chapter its the one we've all been waiting for when perfect louise turns out not to be so perfect ;). And there are going to be more of those chapters to:D keep reading please:)

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC

Enjoy!

~Chapter 6- flying lesson gone wrong (part 2)

Louise's POV:

"Hey, what's this?" Peter asked flying above me taking my list of my head.

"Give that back! its my list!" I screamed trying to get up.

"Things to do, places to be! Important things!" I said as he put it over his eyes thinking it was some sort of hat.

"Huh, that stuffs no fun! No wonder you can't fly" peter exclaimed taking it off his eyes looking at it in disgust. He flew off looking through it.

I got up and went after him.

"Give it back, peter" I said annoyed that he wasn't listening plus he was flying so that wasn't helping.

"Slightly catch!" Peter yelled as he threw it to him.

Slightly caught "keep it away from louise!" Peter called to the rest of the boys. Slightly wrapped his arm around me and put it around my back as nibs came zooming past and grabbed it I ran after him but he ran up a tree and I had to spin around it.

He passed it to the twins and the one twin was on the other's shoulders.

"You boys are horrid!" I yelled trying to jump at the boys to get it back. They threw it to slightly again and he put it between his legs and passed it to tootles who ran between my legs heading for peter.

"NO, stop, this isn't funny!" I said as peter stopped him and kicked it to cubby who ate it.

That was it I'd had enough.

All the boys started laughing I stormed up to peter.

"This is all a game to you, isn't it!" I said pointing at him. I huffed.

"Well, I'm tired of playing!" I said.

"Gosh, jane, we didn't mean to make you mad" peter said trying to apologise.

"Oh, grow up. you did so!" I said getting angrier by the second.

I picked up bits of paper and threw it at him since I couldn't find any rocks.

"You're just bunch of silly, ridiculous children!" I said and felt something pull my hair.

"Leave me alone!" I turned and swatted at the fairy.

"Oh, I don't believe in any of this! And I especially don't believe in fairies!" I yelled in her face.

She was taken aback and I heard all the boys gasp even peter.

"Goodbye!" I yelled and stormed away.

As I walked I heard peter yell to me.

"Oh yeah? well, good riddance!" I heard him say I didn't pay attention after that instead I just ran.

Peter's POV:

"Hmm!" I puffed.

I can't believe she said that surely wendy told her that a fairy would die if she said that. I really thought she was going to be different I liked her a lot she made me feel...different.

"Uh, peter?" Cubby asked nervously.

I still had my arms crossed and was still mad but I turned anyway. What I saw shocked me all the boys where kneeling around tinker bell.

"I think there's something wrong with tinker bell." Cubby said his voice breaking a bit.

Louise's POV:

I found a clearing a few hours later I found some wood and two bits of bark I used it to build a fire.

I spun the stick from side to side on the bark and started a flame.

I blew it gently to get it to go bigger like father taught me.

Father...mother...jane...daniel I miss them so much.

I coughed a little when I inhaled the smoke and sat by the fire hugging my knees to my chest. And keeping my hands warm.

I was woke up by a drop of rain on my face then it started to pour it down so I fan for cover. I ended up running straight through a puddle. That's just my luck.

In the end I sheltered under a rock and took my socks off and let them dry. I was freezing I only had on a thigh length night dress and a cardigan! I'm going to catch my death. I heard a bolt of thunder and saw lightning I jumped and hugged myself tighter.

I looked to my left to see a family of birds sheltering as well.

The mother she was protecting her chicks and that made me think of the last time I saw daddy.

**"i need you here to take care of your mom and siblings. can you do that for me?" I niffed and nodded

"Mm-hmm." He held me by the side of my head I started to smile.

"That's my big girl" he said giving me a kiss on the head along with jane and danny and mother...

"O love you!" I yelled to him waving as he got in the van and drove away from me...

Danny was on my shoulders trying to get the present off me in the bomb shelter I tried to keep it away from him but ended up dropping on the bed with daniel...

I'd just got in with nana two and mother enveloped me in a giant hug...

Me and nana two where hiding from the bombs and she licked me as if to say thank you for saving me...

Me and jane yelling at daniel and calling us liars then running out the room.**

I started to cry.

Peter's POV:

Slightly held the red stick to tink and then took it away again and looked at It closely.

Tink coughed and then slightly addressed us.

"Ooh" he said as he turned to us all again.

"Looks kinda bad" he said as he examined it just to make sure again.

"Kinda bad? Kinda?"Cubby spoke up close to tears.

"Oh, its hopeless!" He wailed as he burst into tears.

"Poor little tinker bell!" He wailed holding tootles.

Then he started wailing even louder when I was trying to listen to tink.

I looked at him.

"Hey? Put a cork in it!" I said and saw nibs grab a bat and shove it into cubbys mouth as he squeezed tootles.

"Shh!" Nibs and slightly said.

I turned back to tink.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. What?" I understood completely now slightly came behind me.

"What did she say peter?" He asked looking at tink as well.

"If we don't get louise to believe in fairies... Tink's light's gonna go out" I said worried.

I heard all the boys gasp.

"Well, let's just go and make her believe!" Cubby said smacking the bat against his hand.

I had this weird feeling inside when when he said that...like... The need to protect her.

I grabbed the bat off him and bashed him on the head with it.

"Ow!" He said as he got a big bum show on his head.

"Hang on a minute" I said throwing the bat away.

"You can't just make someone believe in fairies" I said putting my fists on my hips.

"But we believe" the twins said at the same time.

"Yeah, it ain't hard for us" cubby pointed out.

I thought for a second and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I hit my hand with my fist.

"That's it! We gotta make louise one of us!" I exclaimed.

"BUT SHE'S A GIRL!" Th boys yelled together.

"You wanna help tink, don't ya?" I asked them.

"Uh-huh." They said again.

"We gotta go it!" I exclaimed again.

I spat on my hand and waited. They all looked at each other then did it too then we did out high five. I looked in on tink.

"Don't worry, tink. we'll save you" I said nodding to the boys I pulled her leaf down to give her some privacy.

Then we left to find louise.

A/N: long chapter woo! But hey I got a favourite and a follower(maddy robichaud) thank you to everyone who's reading this as well.

R&R:)

Louiseiceflame13 x


	8. Chapter 7 - the deal and the kiss part 1

A/N: OMG! I am sooo sorry for not updating for so long I've had school work and a new homework table witch leaves me with tones of homework to do every weekend. alright this is the next chapter :D. This is going to be a bit of a twist as well;).

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC.

Enjoy!

*chapter 7- the deal & the kiss part 1*

Louise's POV:

The rain had stopped at least that was a good sign right? Oh who am I kidding! I've ruined everything like I always do!

I heard a faint sobbing in the bushes. In case it was an intruder I was quiet as I walked towards them I pushed the leaves and twigs out of my way and saw something I never thought I'd see...

Hook was crying!

I looked at his weapon stuck into the ground and had an idea I grinned devilishly to my self and stepped forward. As I did hook lifted his head and wailed harder.

Peter would love this I thought to myself...peter...lost boys...tinker bell oh what did I do!

I couldn't dwell on my stupidity now so I picked up the sword with a little difficulty. I slowly took a step towards him and poked him with the tip he jolted upright and and whipped around to face me.

"Stay where you are!" I warned him holding the sword to his throat threateningly. He gasped and turned away from me.

Wow not even gonna put up a fight this must be serious but I'm not gonna let my guard down just yet.

"Please! Go ahead, run me through! You'd be doing me a favour!" He sobbed as he cried some more I tried to think what would cause this first I thought It was sadness then I remembered that his heart is black so I'm confused.

"Alright, I give up! What's your problem?" I asked letting my grip on the sword loosen a bit.

"All I ever wanted to do was get away from this dreadful place!" Hook started.

"And home to my dear sweet mother" he explained pulling out a locket and opening it up to show me a woman that looked like a man but was woman with a moustache and two hooks for hands. I didn't get to exam on it long for hook closed it and hid it away again.

"But blast it all! Peter has stolen my treasure!" He went on a bit dramatically but I listened all the more.

"And my men would mutiny if I so much as tried to leave with out it" hook added blowing his nose.

"My sources, tell me you wish to get home as well?" It was a statement more than a question.

The thing is I was so sure that I wanted to go before but now I'm torn between peter and the boys and my family.

**oh yeah! Well goodbye!**

(A/N: I know that's not really the line but I forgot itx_x)

I decided that peter wouldn't have me back so I shall stick to my original plan and go home.

"Hm, you got that right!" I confirmed as I stuck the sword in the ground again with force wishing that the sand was peter's face!

"I guess we're in the same boat" I said leaning my head against the hilt of the sword considering that the sword is the same height as me.

"The same boat! That's it!" Hook jumped to attention and turned to me. I held up the sword again just In case.

"Wh-wh-what's it?" I asked shakily from the sudden change of mood.

He smirked at me and took off his hat and bowed like a gentleman from england would do...home...my family...SNAP OUT OF iT! I reminded myself as I snapped back into reality and looked at hook suspiciously.

"I'll give you passage home on my ship, and you can help me recover my treasure!" Hook said as he came closer.

"Don't you see! The treasures useless to peter! He's just a boy who will never grow up..." Hook trailed off as he sauntered a few steps away.

"Hm, tell me about it!" I said sticking the sword into the ground again with a bit more force and leaned on the hilt.

"And besides it's not like you can fly home" hook started again swaying me to say yes.

"Well I suppose if the treasure is rightfully yours... And if the treasure is really no use to peter..." I was cut off by hook coming back over to me at lightning speed.

"Splendid, splendid!" Hook exclaimed he was about to say something else but I cut him off.

"Wait but you must swear not to harm peter!" I said pointing my finger at his chest.

"ME! ACTUALLY HARM PETER PAN! PERISH THE TOUGHT IT'S ALL A GAME YOU SEE! I shan't harm him you have my word!" He said as he pulled a piece of parchment and the feather sticking out of his hat as if it was a quill! He told me what he was writing as he went along.

"I captain james hook here by swear..." He stopped and licked the tip of the quill and carried on.

"Not to harm a single hair on peter pan's head" he finished with signing his signature and showing it to me.

Before I even got to look properly he pulled it away from me.

"You see its iron clad unbreakable!" He said as he put it away again.

He pulled out the locket again he opened it and kissed the picture.

"Leave the light on mommy your baby boys coming home!" He exclaimed and pulled out a beautiful gold whistle.

"Now when you find the treasure just give this a wee toot... Your doing the right thing my dear...I'm your only way home..." He said as he put the whistle in my hand and slowly backed away grinning devilishly and then he disappeared behind the bushes.

A/N: like I said before I've had a new time table and it's going to be harder for me to update so I'll try my best to whenever I can so PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

Yours

Louiseiceflame x


	9. Chapter 8 the deal and the kiss part 2

A/N: here's the next chappy and this is their first kiss :D(happy dance everyone!)

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC!

Enjoy!

~chapter 8 - the deal and the kiss part 2~

Peter's POV:

"Louise!" I shouted as I flew over the lagoon.

Wed been searching all over neverland for her we don't want tink to die but I want to find her to just see her smile again...hear her voice...her hair...WOAH! To far.

"Louise!" I called looking left to right for her I flew upwards.

"Louise cum' on back!" I hollard this time.

I blew my hair out of my eyes as I watched all the boys look for her some of their placed made me laugh. I mead the twins where looking under rocks and in mole holes for her. And tootles was looking under rocks and under puddles how he managed to lift a puddle I'll never know. Nibs was jumping from rabbit home to rabbit hole as he hollered louise's name. The twins left the hole as the mole told them off and started looking in giant bird eggs scaring the mother so bad that she fell out of her nest. And, slightly was looking inside a crocodiles mouth.

Tootles was on the mouth of the dormant volcano I think that's the word wendy used when she first came here. And held up a drawing of louise with question marks around it.

"Louise!"

"Louise!"

"Louise!"

"Louise!"

The boys bellowed one after the other the twins in unison as usual.

I cupped my hand around my mouth again as I was about to call for her again but then I heard something.

"Peter!"

It was louise! I felt joy rise up inside me as I heard her voice. She was looking for me! I grinned and flew down to exactly were I heard the voice come from.

"Peter pan!" My name sounded wonderful coming from her lips as I flew down in front of her.

Louise's POV:

I turned to walk away then his head popped up in front of me only...he was upside down...

"Oh!" I jumped and looked him in the eye.

I blushed and turned away.

"There you are!" We said in unison.

"I've been looking all over for-!" We said in unison again.

"I uh-" we said.

"No, no, no" I said shaking my head.

"You-" we said again.

Peter looked at his hands and covered my mouth and started to speak again. I mumbled something that was muffled by his hand...his warm hands...STOP!

"We're awful sorry about your book! Me and the lost boys, we wanna make it up to ya! We want you to feel like...well like...you're one of us...we'll do anything for ya!" peter said as he awkwardly moved his hands from my mouth.

"Hehe, honest!" He said blushing.

why was he blushing? It's not like we kissed or hugged or got pushed together or anything or was It because he had his hands over my mouth. I wasn't about to think about that now because why waste time on someone who doesn't even like me... Or does he?

A/N: please don't hurt me!**cowers away from all the sharp objects thrown at her**

I've updated ay I? Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it is short. :s

P.S! Gonna put the kiss in the next chapter not telling when tho;)

Louiseiceflame x


	10. Chapter 9- the kiss

A/N: heyy everyone;) so how ya beeeeen and wha dya thinks of the storry?;) heehee bet ya thought I'd forgot yee? And I'll be updating my other story on halloween:D (just thought I'd let ya know;)). So here we go! Next chappy:)

Disclaimer: I don't own peter pan I only own my OC!

Enjoy!

*Chapter 9- the kiss!*

Louise's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing peter pan was telling me that he would do anything for me! My stomach did flips as he looked at me with his boyish smile I was frozen for a second then he moved his hands. I felt cold from the lack of heat from peter's warm hands.

"Anything?..." I eventually asked hesitantly.

Peter looked happy that I spoke and grinned at me.

"Anything at all! You just name it!" He said as he puffed out a bit to show that he had his pride back.

"Well... Maybe we could play a game...maybeeee...treasure hunt?!" I said remembering what hook told me about the treasure and being about hesitant to get wet and dirty.

"Treasure hunt?" Peter asked cocking his head to the side.

My heart was racing I thought he'd caught me out but then he smiled.

"That's a great idea!" He exclaimed.

He flew up and around me for a second as I let go of a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding in.

"But you'll have to think like a lost boy!" He whispered my ear.

My heart beat went up again at how close he was to my ear lobe.

" And have fun like a lost boy" he whispered into my other ear as one arm rested on my hip.

Oh no! He was on my scar! I started to panic a bit what if he noticed! I screamed at my inner self! I calmed down when he let his arm drop and he didn't seem to notice.

"Tell me what to do..." I said shakily.

Peter's POV:

I felt a scar under her night dress and decided to ask her about it later.

"Tell me what to do..." She aid shakily.

I grinned and let her go as I shot into the air crowing for the boys to come I saw her give me a weird look from the corner of my eye.

"Well! To be like us!" One of the twins said as they grabbed her hand making her hunch over a bit because of her size.

"Yes?" She asked smiling.

She looks so beautiful when she smiles... Woah! Wait did I just think that!...no, no, NO! This has to stop I'll ask tink what she thinks later.

"There are some things to know!" The other twin said grabbing her other hand making her bend even more.

" What's that?" She asked grinning at the twins.

We walked her to a log it was night time now and louise and the lads were getting tired but we carried on still doing our normal routine.

"We like to dream all day..." Cubby yawned.

" And then at night we play!" Slightly yelled as we walked across a log louise was struggling with her balance a bit but I don't think she will fall.

"We swing on limbs of trees! Till we wake up the bees!" Cubby yelled as we all ran back as a swarm of bees came after us.

"These are the thins we lost boys do!" We sang as we ran away still."

(Instead of putting the rest of the song in I'll just say what happens in this scene)

We took her to a tree and swung two at a time on vines and dropped into a pit of mud louise was last as she was unsure about it. She eventually swung and her hair went a sort of reddish purple as the sun hit it and it flew behind her. But the vine snapped and she came hurdling down into the mud with us she came back up covered in mud like we all were.

We picked her up and carried her to a sturdy tree branch as all the boys were hanging upside down with their legs latched onto the tree getting the mud off them but cubby was dangling my one hand as I was flying towards louise she was holding onto it with both arms unsure. She gave me a look as if to ask is it safe? I nodded and she let go swinging back and forth laughing.

Her laugh was amazing...OH! STOP! I can't think like this!

We piled on top of two elephants and had a waterfall of fresh water clean us off. tootles and nibbs were on the baby elephant while cubby,slightly, the twins, me and louise were on the moma elephant it went in that order to.

I got butterflies in my stomach when louise's legs went around my neck and when I looked up her chest was bouncing around from the elephant moving. I blushed crimson and payed no attention to it for the rest of the ride.

All fo us split to find different sounds.

Two of the boys sat in the tree and threw coconuts down.

Slightly threw a pumpkin on cubby's face.

While slightly was running from cubby he ran into a yawning lion.

The twins saw the bubbles from a hippo let off gas and gagged.

Slightly, nibs and louise saw a baby bird tweet.

While the boys jumped down the rocks me and louise were on a log skipping rocks.

We went into a cave and I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

I didn't know what I was doing but all I knew is that it felt right. She gasped and tried to turn her head a but she went red and hid away from me. I leaned into her ear and whispered "turn around" in a deep voice even for me.

She turned and I captured her lips with mine. At first it was quite tender and I could tell that louise was shocked but eventually she got into the kiss and kissed back. Fisrt is was gentle, sweet& hesitant and then it got rougher as I felt like I needed her she must have fwlt the same because her arms were around my neck pulling me closer to her.

On impulse I wrapped my arms around her waste and deepened the kiss. We stayed like this for what seemed like a century but was only a few seconds. We pulled away as we came out of the cave it tipped over a water fall louise jumped off while I flew up with the biggest grin on my face.

A/N: soooo what dya think of the big kiss?;) shit wor it:| I'll try and make it all better I swear but I don't think it will:( no matter let me know what you think in reveiws plzzz:*

R&R

Louiseiceflame x


End file.
